


No Hero

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Desire to Die, Overcome difficulties, Self Esteem, life - Freeform, the relationship with oneself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: This story is dedicated to a friend who, like me, has had many difficulties and probably will have many more.Life is hard, especially during the adolescence and I hope that with this story he can understand, just like you, that it's not too late to get up once again and fight.I hope you like it and, why not, let it even think about it.Enjoy!





	No Hero

The knight slumped down on the wet and dirty floor of the tower, aware of the dragon's gaze fixed on him. He looked around for a way out, but the room was so dark that he could barely see his hands.

All he could perceive was the powerful presence of the creature and a light breeze that made some sense of escape.

The roar of the dragon called the rider back from his thoughts. He clenched his fists and, as he stood up, picked up the shield.

Turning slowly, the paladin realized that the creature hadn't moved as if challenging him or even waiting.

The dragon retracted his head to better look at the knight who, short of breath, tried to understand the other's intentions. In that small, cramped room, too much for both, it was easy to run out of oxygen.

The paladin slowly raised his sword, pointing it at the creature, his knees still trembling, aware that the battle, which seemed to have lasted years, would come to an end very soon.

The dragon seemed indisposed by the knight's desire to fight, raised a paw, and struck him against the wall.

The knight accused the blow by screaming in pain and found himself once more on the ground, he turned his gaze to the dragon that had assumed its initial position.

Surprisingly, he realized that the creature wasn't trying to give him the coup de grace, but he kept on observing it and waiting for it again, finding himself again at the starting point, as in a vicious circle that showed no sign of vanishing.

The paladin clenched his teeth and jumped up, staggering without a weapon or shield.

<< Why?! Why don't you just kill me? Stop torturing me! >> The knight shouted.

The creature spread its nostrils inhaling the air. The paladin did the same by closing his eyes and spreading his arms, ready to welcome the heat that would put an end to his suffering.

But when he realized he didn't burn, he opened his eyes and saw the dragon straighten his body, exposing his chest. Only in that moment the knight noticed a scar right there near the heart, so he instinctively brought his hand to his chest. That scar reminded him so much something...

<< No. >> The knight whispered to himself. << Impossible. >>

The paladin suddenly heard the howl of the wind grow stronger and invade him, making him almost lose his balance.

The wind was so violent that it took his breath away and the more he struggled to get some air, stronger the wind was hindering him in his intent, he found himself on the ground crushed by pressure.

He tried to raise his head to understand what was happening but the pressure prevented him from completely raising his face allowing him to see only the the creature's legs still motionless and not at all shaken by the succession of events.

The wind continued undaunted to attack the knight making him once again find himself against the cold wall, but strangely the knight more remained against the wall more the consistency against his back changed and turned into something softer.

Before the paladin could ask himself where he was really supporting himself he found himself blinded by a sudden and dazzling light.

When the light ended, the boy, blinking his eyelids quickly and repeatedly, tried to get used to the new light.

He stared at the ceiling and realized he was still panting.

He tried to calm himself by feeling the air in his lungs and the wind waning.

He looked around and recognized his room. How had he managed to get there? Had he dreamed all this time?!

He stood up still staggering, heading for the bedroom mirror. He was pale, his face covered with sweat. He had his hair still mess up by the pillow, put a hand to his chest and smiled.

The scar was still there but it didn't matter, he would always get up again.

It doesn't matter how many times life or even himself would have hindered him. He needed only time.

The smile widened as his eyes lit up with a fiery red.

 

\---

 

<< Staring down the hole inside me,

looking in the mirror making peace with the enemy. >>

( Goo Goo Dolls – So Alive )

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for coming here.  
> I'm still rusty with this kind of story but I hope it came at least decent.  
> This story was written, requested and designed for a friend and I hope he likes it.  
> The final quote is a song that, if you liked the theme of history, I advise everyone to listen.  
> Many times we are the real enemies ourselves.  
> See you next time!
> 
> Tumblr: sensiblegirl-fe  
> Twitter: @Ragazza_Qualunq


End file.
